A Tuesday
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: It felt like I had been trampled by a herd of buffalo, hit by a train, and dipped into a pit of fire all at the same time." Ever wonder what a typical day for the flock is like? R&R! :D


**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

"Car!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy screamed in unison at me while Iggy continued pulling bombs out of his pack and Fang hung out the door of the bus, navigating. We had gone to the mall for new clothes and were leaving when Flyboys came out of nowhere with major artillery, we hot-wired the closest vehicle that happened to be a school bus, and took off down the roads with them and a bunch of shiny black vans in pursuit. Here we are ten minutes, 12 miles, and the back end of the bud missing later, still trying to get out of here. At some point the windshield was sprayed with black goo that I wasn't able to see out of and was getting directions from Fang.

"I see it!" I yelled back, peering out the little corner of the windshield that was still clear, swerving around the car in front of us just in time. "How many more?"

Gazzy ran up the isle to my seat holding a bunch of explosives in his arms, grinning wide. "Two down, three to go and then the Flyboys in the air." He said, tossing a bomb back. The bus shook a little and he cackled.

"Turn right!" Fang shouted and we turned right sharply, onto another road. "Left in seven seconds onto a highway."

The highway wasn't much better than the local roads other than there wasn't as much traffic to crowd us, but I still couldn't see and often smashed into the cement wall separating the two way. Another explosion had us fishtailing down the highway bumping into other cars. "One left!" Iggy shouted, high-fiving Gazzy. I heard multiple pops and looked behind me, seeing Nudge holding hub caps and other small car parts, laughing with the others as the last car fell apart. She skipped up to the seat behind mine, examining the items in her hands and showing them to Gazzy who was packing up bombs while Iggy tried to figure out how to pop out the windshield. Angel was walking up the isle when a Flyboy we missed destroying with the others landed on the back, sending her to the ground. It pulled out a dart gun looking thing with a tranquilizer in it, their ltest way of trying to apprehend us, but could barely aim it before I sprung into action.

"Iggy, wheel!" I yelled, sprinting down the isle and lunging at the Flyboy. I was suspecting to smack into it gaining a few minor injuries and then take it from there, pulling wires, kicking ankles and whatnot. What actually happened was it stumbled back, falling off the bus with me in it's arms, leaving me rolling along the pavement to a stop, stuck between the hard ground and a robot. Not a fun time.

You know when you fall and scrape your knee, how it burns for a while and all you can do is sit there blowing on it? Imagine that, but about a million times worse and you'll know how I felt. It didn't feel like I fell off a bus, it felt like I was trampled by a herd of buffalo, hit by a train, and dipped into a pit of fire all at the same time. I couldn't even blink without hissing in pain, but I soldiered on, limping away from the scrap metal of the Flyboy.

-------------

We paused at the door of my mom's house while I pondered on whether I actually wanted to go in. It had been crowded lately, my mom, Ella, Jeb, Total, John and Akila, and Bridged were there, planning CSM events all the time. I decided that I wanted to turn around and just lounge in a tree for a while but since I was leaning on Fang and Iggy to walk with the least amount of pain possible, that wasn't going to happen.

Just like I suspected, it was crammed and everyone rushed over the minute we got in the house. I bit my cheek to keep from snarling at everyone to leave me alone, they were just concerned. Yeah, I was cranky after falling off a bus going 145 kph. "What happened to _you_?" Total asked, looking me up and down. "It looks like you wrestled a giant cheese grater."

"A Tuesday, _that's_ what happened." I snapped, limping out of the crowd to the washroom to fill the tub with cold water. That would make me feel better.


End file.
